In My Arms
by FireRose Prime
Summary: A song fic about the relationship between Optimus and his mom, my OC Snowdove.  Comments appreciated, flames welcomed.


**_AN-_** So i know i have other thigns to work on and haven't updated in awhile but I've been having some diffuculties finding nthe motivation to write. Now that i've found it, i'm trying to ease back into everything. This song fic is the result. I hope you enjoy reading it as muchas i did writing it.

The song is In my arms by Plumb

I own nothing but Snowdove.

* * *

><p><em>Your baby blues<br>so full of wonder  
>your curly cues<br>your contagious smile_

Snowdove looked down at the small sparkling in her arms. Her youngest son laid there, his bright blue optics shining brightly. It made her smile, knowing that he was safe.

"How are you, my spark?" Her mate, Sentinel Prime, walked in, the door swishing closed behind him.

"I am fine, love. Orion is such a lovely sparkling." She looked down again at her sparkling. Casting her gaze upon her mate, she continued. "How is training going with Megatron?" Her optics spoke her worries for her. Their oldest, Megatron, could be a violent mech when pushed too far. Happily, he seemed protective of his younger sibling.

"He is progressing quickly. I am proud of his progress. It seems to be helping with the outbursts." Sentinel took his bright blue optics off his bonded and moved them down to the sparkling in her arms. Their optics met and Orion broke out in a large smile, cooing up at his sire.

"He is a wonderful sparkling, indeed." The smile was picked up by the great prime and passed along to Snowdove as the pair watched little Orion.

_And as I watch  
>you start to grow up<br>all I can do is hold you tight_

Young Orion Pax looked out of place. His bright red and blue armor stood out among the duller colors of the other recruits. He was to start at Cybertron's best academy this jour. He was quite nervous and looked to his creator for comfort.

Snowdove smiled back at her youngling. She was proud of him for doing this but it was so hard to watch him grow up. She wanted her precious sparkling back. "You'll do wonderfully, Orion." She tried to comfort him, but it was hard when she needed some herself. The line of cadets started to move out but before they left, Orion came running back to his creator.

"I love you, mama." He hugged her tightly before running off to rejoin his classmates.

Energon pulled beneath her optics as she whispered to his fading form, "I love you too, sweetspark." She wrapped her arms about herself to keep from shaking. Now she was going to lose both her younglings to military training.

Tears falling silently, she walked back to their home. She saw Sentinel when she arrived, but simply walked passed him. He had refused to come with her, saying the he had better things to do. Both she and Orion had needed him there. He saw the look she gave him and followed her anyway. He found her again in the quarters, Energon tears still flowing freely.

"My spark, I am sorry I could not be there. Things are heating up in Kaon and I am needed to…"

"Just save it Sentinel," She snapped in a rare moment of anger. "This was Orion's big day. The least you could have done was see him off. You know how much he looks up to you and you know it is he who will be your successor as Prime." Her golden optics burned holes into his blues ones. She shuttered them briefly before looking at him again.

"We both needed you." Was all she said before she broke down again. It was too much for her this time. It hadn't been as bad with Megatron, but now she rarely saw her eldest and when she did it was on official business. She couldn't bear the thought of the same thing happening with Orion.

"I know, I know."

_Knowing clouds will rage  
>and storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<em>

Snowdove heard about the accident three days after it happened from her close friend and informant, Ratchet. Apparently Orion had gotten into a training accident with another cadet and both had been fairly injured. She was worried about him. He was her last tie to this family, the only reason she stayed with Sentinel. Finally she was able to board a shuttle to go visit him. Thankfully Ratchet had taken him in and cared for him.

"Hello Ratchet." She greeted the neon yellow mech as she disembarked from the ship.

"Greetings Snowdove. Orion is fine and has recovered nicely physically. He is still a bit shaken mentally though."

She shook her head slowly. Such a thing was to be expected. She just hoped she could bring him back to normal. The planet would need him in the future that much she could tell. "Let me see him." He led her back to his place.

"Oh, Orion." She called to him as she walked into the room he was lying in. He looked down right pitiful.

"Hello, creator." He smiled weakly. "Can I come home with you? I don't want to go back."

"Oh sweetspark, I know you don't want to go back. But you have to. It's your duty to our people. And you know I'll always have your back." She hugged her sparkling tightly to her chest plates, sending comfort and love down their bond.

"I know but it's so hard." His bright blue optics pleaded with hers.

"You have to be strong for me my little one. I know it will be hard for you, but you must stay strong and stick to your values." Tears fell down both of their faces. Their bond was not one that would be broken, not even by Sentinel and Megatron.

_Story books full of fairy tales  
>of kings and queens and the bluest skies<br>my heart is torn just in knowing  
>you'll someday see the truth from lies<em>

Orion was home on holiday, spending some much needed quality time with his creator. Both his brother and father were away on business. The two were just sitting in the family room, doing nothing but talking.

"But creator, why do we have to go to school? I can learn everything here just as well as there." Orion questioned Snowdove. She merely chuckled at his young antics. He was growing up so fast and she knew she wouldn't be able to see much more of it.

"You have friends there do you not?" She smiled at him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Isn't that reason enough to go?" he nodded back in response, a wry smile gracing his fair features. She chuckled at him.

"I guess so, but whenever I'm not here I come back and you are hurt." His smile was gone in a flash and so was hers. So he noticed, she thought to herself. Sentinel had been agitated as of late and usually took it out on her. Red Alert had enough sense to keep his mouth shut about it as he repaired her.

"It's nothing sweetspark. Don't worry about me." The term of endearment set him at ease.

"If you say so, creator." It pained her to lie to him but she had to. He would find out in his own time, when it was right. That wasn't now. He was too young to understand why she did what she did.

_Knowing clouds will rage  
>and storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<em>

Sentinel threw Snowdove against the wall of their quarters roughly. It had been another rough day of politics.

"Get out." He growled at her. She picked herself up off the floor to look him in the optics.

"I won't leave him." It was another rare moment when her golden optics blazed with fury. She was not going to abandon Orion to deal with this all alone.

"Either you leave or I'll kill him." The ultimatum was too much even for her.

"But he's your son too." She paused at the deadly look in his flaring blue optics. This was one battle she wasn't going to win. "If that is what you demand then that is what I shall do, my prime." With her head bowed and armor dented, she stalked calmly out of the room and out of town. Before she got too far she sat and wrote a message for her youngest.

'Remember I love you and you'll always be safe in my arms. Your creator.'

She found Red Alert and told him to deliver it to him next time he came to visit. Yet again the Energon tears fell like rain from her optics. She could never return to Iacon, however long it lasted. A war was brewing that would tear everyone apart. She prayed to Primus her younglings would stay safe, both of them.

Orion sensed something was wrong back home and so got an early vacation. He searched the building high and low for his creator but was unable to locate her. As time went on he got more worried about her safety. Eventually, he ran into Red Alert.

"Red, have you seen my creator?" he asked the medic shakily.

"Orion… I don't know how to say this. Your mother left this for you." Red handed him the data pad with Snowdove's message. He read it slowly, several times to make sure he had read it correctly.

"She's gone." It was all he could say.

"She loved you, and that's why she left. She only wanted what's best for you." Red tried to help but turned and left when he realized Orion wanted to be alone.

"I love you too, creator." He whispered to the wind, hoping it somehow made its way to her.

_Castles they might crumble  
>Dreams may not come true<br>but you are never all alone  
>because I will always<br>always love you_

Formerly Orion Pax, Optimus Prime wandered the vastness of space with his men, looking for the Allspark. It had been vorns since he ejected the cube into space and had begun to heavily question his judgment on the matter. They had just received word from Bumblebee that it was located on a small, green planet called Earth.

He landed on the dirt covered planet in a fire ball. He stood up to quickly find an alt mode. Seeing a decently large truck drive by, he scanned it and headed on to the rendezvous destination. On the way there he thought about his creator. It had been so long since he had last seen her. It was times like these when he most missed her wisdom.

"Oh creator, where are you? I need you." He whispered it to himself as he often had since she left. Several vorns ago he had learned the true reason for her departure. How his sire had abused her and told her to leave or he would kill her treasured sparkling. Anger burned through his circuits at the thought of it. He wished he would have known sooner, perhaps he would have been able to track her down.

He arrived with the rest of his elite soldiers. They transformed into bipedal mode and stood around the two humans who meant so much to his people. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked the make as he knelt down in front of the two young organics. The conversation was all introductions and explanations from there on. After a bit, noticing the children's nervousness, he commed Ratchet.

: Ratchet, I can't tell if this is going well or not.:

: You're doing fine, Optimus. Trust yourself.: Ratchet knew better than anyone else how the younger mech thought.

: My creator would have been more effective. She always had a way with this sort of thing.: It always came down to this. Ratchet wished that Snowdove would just show up one day and tell him what he tried to convince the Prime time after time.

: Optimus, Snowdove would be very proud of how you have handled it all so far. She loved you very much.:

: I know. I still miss her.: Optimus bowed his head and continued on with his problem with the humans. It made him sad that they had to drag yet another race into their devastating battle. Why couldn't they just live in peace, was a mystery to him.

Years later, Optimus stood on the beach. Ratchet had repaired his arm and had done whatever else he could to help with base repairs after Sentinel betrayed them. He missed Ironhide greatly. He had been his rock to lean on and his greatest friend. Optimus had experienced so much loss and it pained his spark to no end. His entire family was lost to him, two he had dealt with himself.

"Hey Optimus," a small human voice called to him from the ground. Sam and Carly had walked up to him.

"Hello, Sam," He tried but couldn't quiet keep the despair and sadness from his voice. Sam caught wind of it and pulled the headphones out of ears so he could have a full conversation.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Sam asked him kindly, even Carly seemed concerned. But before he could answer he caught wind of what Sam's IPod was playing.

"Clouds will rage  
>and storms will race in<br>But you will be safe in my arms  
>Rains will pour down<br>Waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms." The song caused the Energon to spill from his optics and cascade down his facial plates. So much emotion bottled up, now spilling out in full force.<p>

"Prime, what's wrong?" Carly looked genuinely worried. Neither she nor Sam had ever seen the great Prime cry.

"The song reminds me of my creator, mother in human terms. I have not seen her in many vorns. I miss her greatly." He turned his face away from the young couple.

"I bet she was a great person." Sam whispered comfortingly. Optimus smiled at the gesture and reached into his sub space pocket to pull out the message she had left him all those vorns ago. 'Remember I love you and you'll always be safe in my arms. Your creator.' How he truly needed her right now. It had been too long since he had a spark to spark with someone like the ones he used to have with her. In his distracted state, he did not notice Ratchet approach the trio from behind.

"Hey Ratch, whose the new one?" Sam pointed to the white femme behind him.

"You'll find out." Was his only response as the medic addressed his commander. "Prime, I know you miss Ironhide and it brought up memories of you mother. So I thought I could bring you something to help."

Prime did not turn around to answer his friend. "There is nothing you could bring to help me, Ratchet."

"Oh really?" A soft feminine voice called to him. He spun around not believing his own audios. But there she stood, her kind, golden optics gleaming with love.

"I think Snowdove will do the trick quite nicely, Prime." Ratchet laughed at his leader's expression. Prime's optics were wide as he stared at the one femme he was sure he would never see again.

"Creator. Is it really you?" He couldn't believe his own voice as I cracked under pressure.

"Yes, Orion my sweetspark, it is me." Snowdove reached her arms out for her child. Prime forgot himself completely, simply content to finally have his mother back. For he knew no matter what happened, he would be safe in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


End file.
